greenarrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Birds of Prey (Episode)
Birds of Prey Synopsis WHEN THE HUNTRESS MET THE BLACK CANARY: When Frank Bertinelli (Guest Star Jeffrey Nordling) is arrested, Oliver (Stephen Amell) knows it’s only a matter of time before his daughter, Helena, AKA The Huntress (Guest Star Jessica De Gouw), returns to town. To make matters worse, Laurel (Katie Cassidy) is picked to try Frank’s case, putting her right in the path of Helena. Oliver tells Sara (Caity Lotz) he will handle his ex-girlfriend, but when Helena takes hostages at the courthouse, including Laurel, The Black Canary will stop at nothing to save her sister. When The Huntress and Black Canary meet, an epic battle begins. Meanwhile, Roy (Colton Haynes) realizes he needs to keep Thea (Willa Holland) safe, but doesn't like the way he is forced to go about it. John Behring Directed The Episode Written by Mark Bemesderfer & A.C. Bradley. Summary Quentin and his man prepare to charge into a warehouse to go after mobster Hugo Mannheim. As they head in, Arrow and Black Canary are there to watch over Quentin. They provide backup as the police and the mobsters exchange fire. One of the mobsters makes a run for it as another one shoots Quentin in the chest. Black Canary goes to her father and confirms that Quentin's bulletproof vest protected him, while Arrow takes out the man outside. As the runner goes down, Black Canary tosses the shooter out the window before he can shoot Arrow. Arrow then checks on the runner and discovers that it's Frank Bertinelli, Helena Bertinelli's father... and the man she's sworn to kill. Later, Quentin meets with Arrow and Black Canary to discuss Helena. They figure that she'll head back to Starling City once she learns that Bertinelli is in custody. The two vigilantes head back to the lair and brief Roy and Sara on how Helena became Huntress. Felicity has been tracking Helena to Palermo and they figure she'll be back any time. Aboard the Amazo, Slade has Oliver beaten and then tortured with jumper cables. One of the mercenaries comes in and tells Slade that they can't repair the engines because they were damaged during the assault. Slade grabs the man by the throat and orders him to find someone who can do the work. Laurel is at an AA meeting and explains that she doesn't know if she can handle the real world outside of the meetings. She tells the other members about how she loved being a lawyer but she can't do her job anymore. Assistant DA Adam Donner calls her to his office and apologizes for how he treated her, and Laurel admits that she had to hit rock bottom before she could get help. Donner offers Laurel her old job back and wants her to prosecute Bertinelli because of her knowledge of Rico statutes. Stunned, Laurel considers the offer. That night, Roy is working at Verdant and gives Thea a silver bracelet bought with his first paycheck. As they talk, Oliver and his team gather at the bar and Roy joins them. Felicity tells them that Helena is using the name of her dead fiancé to rent a car and the GPS shows that the rental is on its way to Starling City. Oliver looks at Roy, who assures his mentor that he's ready to go back into the field. Later, Arrow and Black Canary intercept the rental car and order the driver out. Roy comes over and the driver shoots him in the hand. Furious, Roy pulls the driver out, throws him to the ground, and prepares to kill him. Arrow tells him to sop, getting Roy's attention by saying "Speedy," Thea's nickname, and Roy gets his temper under control. The driver is a junkie and he tells them that a woman paid him to drive the car into Starling City. Helena forces a college student at gunpoint to driver her into Starling City. Back at the lair, Felicity learns about Helena and the college student. approaches Roy privately and points out that the thought of Thea is the only thing that helped Roy control himself. Roy insists that he can handle it, but Oliver tells him stay away for Thea for her sake. When Roy objects, Oliver figures that Roy loves Thea enough to do what he's asking. Felicity interrupts to bring up a newscast about Laurel being assigned to Bertinelli's case as prosecutor. The next day, Sara visits Laurel at her new office and tries to convince her not to take on the case. She points out that Helena will kill her father and anyone who gets in her way, but Laurel insists that now that she's a lawyer again, she's happy. Sara and the other prisoners go to the fuselage and settle in. Slade calls Sara on the radio and tells her that Oliver. When she tells him to leave now that he has a means of escape, Slade admits that the engines are damaged and because the ship's engineer is dead, he needs Hendrik to repair them. He offers Oliver in return for Hendrik. When Sara discovers that Oliver is planning to use stun arrows against Helena, she points out that when it was his family at risk, he had Diggle shoot to kill. Oliver points out that neither one of them thinks clearly when their families are on the line, and promises that he won't let anything happen to Laurel. Once he leaves, Sara looks to Felicity and Diggle for support and they agree that she should go after Helena. Oliver visits Laurel at the courthouse as the police bring Bertinelli in. As they wonder why Bertinelli is being brought in through the front door, Helena in her Huntress costume tosses in a smoke grenade and then takes out the two policemen. As she prepares to shoot Bertinelli, Oliver steps forward and tells her to stop. Huntress says that she can't and her father dares her to kill him. However, the police outside call on Huntress to surrender, and she realize that the whole thing is a setup. A SWAT team break in and Huntress shoots one of them. They don't realize that Huntress brought in several mercenaries disguised as civilians. They open fire on the SWAT team while Oliver gets Laurel and shoves her out of the room. He goes back for Bertinelli and gets him out of the courthouse just as Quentin and his men arrive. Oliver tells him that his older daughter is trapped inside. Inside the courthouse, Huntress' team gather hostages while Laurel manages to hide. As night falls, Captain Stein takes charge and stations his men for another assault. Donner arrives and complains to Stein that it wasn't supposed to turn into a hostage situation. Quentin overhears them and attacks Donner, furious that he used Laurel to make the fake trial convincing. Huntress calls and tells them to hand over Bertinelli in return for the hostages. Quentin calls Arrow and Oliver's phone rings, and he claims that it's his mother. Once he steps away, he calls Felicity and tells her to have Diggle bring him his equipment. He then asks about Sara and Felicity admits that she isn't there. Inside the courthouse, a mercenary finds Laurel and captures her despite her attempts to defend herself. However, Black Canary arrives and knocks the man out. When Laurel wonders if she's a good guy, Black Canary tells her that she's a friend of the good guys. At Verdant, Roy loses his temper when a dancer bumps into him and he almost kills the man. Realizing that he can't maintain control, Roy finds Thea and tells her that he's breaking up with her. Thea refuses to accept that and insists that she's going to be there for him no matter what. A waitress, Becky, calls Thea away to deal with an emergency. Black Canary takes Laurel to an office to hide, and Laurel grabs a nearby bottle of alcohol and prepares to drink. Before she can drink it, Black Canary points out that she's wearing an AA charm and asks her if she's going to throw it all away. Laurel explains that Donner used her as expendable decoration as part of his plan to lure Huntress into the trap. Remembering what Sara said earlier, Laurel admits that she's in over her head and that she just wanted to prove she was strong. Black Canary tells Laurel to show her how strong she is and Laurel hesitates... and then puts the bottle away. As Black Canary and Laurel head through the halls, Arrow calls his girlfriend and she tells him that she's getting Laurel out. Overhearing her, Laurel insists that she's not leaving without the other hostages. Black Canary wonders if Arrow wants her out because he's afraid that she'll kill Huntress, and Arrow insists that she isn't a killer. The heroine says that she's what she needs to be and signs off. Sara tells Slade that Hendrik didn't make it, but Slade knows she's applying and has his men torture Oliver with the jumper cables. Oliver passes out and Slade tells Sara that they'll kill him in one hour if she doesn't send Hendrik to the freighter. As Slade signs off, Hendrik grabs a gun and aims it at Sara, and says that he's not going back. Huntress call Stein and tells him that she's going to start killing the hostages since they haven't handed over Bertinelli. Black Canary tosses in a sonic grenade and then attacks Huntress, while Laurel attacks a mercenary. Huntress shoves Black Canary out of a window, but Black Canary manages to grab a banner and swing to the ground. When Huntress prepares to shoot her dead, Arrow arrives and fires, disarming Huntress. The mercenaries easily capture Laurel and Helena removes her mask and says hello to her new captive. Arrow calls Helena and warns her that she'll never get Bertinelli. Helena, unimpressed, says that Arrow is going to bring her father to her. After Verdant closes, Thea goes to the stock room and finds Roy kissing Becky. Furious, Thea throws Roy's bracelet on the floor and walks out, crying. At the police station, Quentin intercepts the policemen taking Bertinelli to prison and convinces them to go out through the back. Arrow and Black Canary are waiting and take out the policemen, and Quentin gets Bertinelli into the van and drives off with the two vigilantes. When Quentin wonders if Arrow is really going to hand Bertinelli over, Arrow insists that no one is going to die that night. At the courthouse, Laurel tries to get through to Helena, reminding her of when the two of them were together with Oliver and Tommy. When Laurel says that she knows what it's like to lose someone, Helena how she could and Laurel tells her that Tommy tried and she became an alcoholic because she couldn't deal with it. Laurel tells her that it's not too late, but Helena admits that once she let the darkness in, it will never leave her. Arrow calls Helena to tell her that he's bringing her father to her. Stein orders his team in and tells them to shoot anyone wearing a mask. The SWAT officers break in and find Huntress standing over the hostages. However, when she turns around, they realize that it's a hostage forced to dress up in Huntress' costume. Meanwhile, Helena slips out of the courthouse wearing a policeman's uniform, holding Laurel at gunpoint. Quentin drives the van to the machine shop where Helena has arranged the swap. Bertinelli points out that they're kidnapping him from the police and wonder if they're the good guys. Meanwhile, Arrow warns Black Canary that she can't stop Helena by becoming her, but the heroine says that she'll do whatever it takes to save her sister. Knyazev dares Hendrik to shoot him, refusing to get out of the way. As Hendrik prepares to shoot, Sara knocks him out from behind. One of Stein's men traces Laurel's cellphone GPS to the machine shop. However, he tells his men to stay at the courthouse and then goes to the machine shop. Arrow and Black Canary take Frank to the machine shop's yard. Helena is waiting with Laurel, and Bertinelli apologizes for hurting his daughter. Helena prepares to kill him and Arrow warns her that if she does, it's something that she can't come back from. As Helena starts to pull the trigger, undeterred, Stein arrives and opens fire. Everyone takes cover and Black Canary goes after Helena. Meanwhile, Arrow tries to get the drop on Stein but the SWAT captain aims and prepares to shoot. However, Quentin arrives and knocks Stein out. Black Canary finds Helena and the two of them fight it out. The heroine finally gets Helena in a chokehold and prepares to break her neck. Laurel comes running up and says that Black Canary isn't a killer. When Black Canary says that Laurel doesn't know her, Laurel tells her to show her what she really is. After a moment, Black Canary releases Helena. Helena sees Bertinelli lying nearby, dead from one of Stein's bullets. She goes to her father's corpse and says that she should have been the one to kill him. Quentin handcuffs her while police sirens sound in the distance and Laurel tells Arrow and Black Canary to go. Later, Oliver gets into the station house to meet with Helena. She admits that nothing has changed since she killed her father, and that Oliver was right when he said that vengeance doesn't change anything. Oliver admits that he was wrong as well for thinking he knew a better way when he was a killer at the time he was training her. When Helena asks him what he is now, Oliver tells her that he's trying to be a better man. Helena comments on the irony that she's alone while Michael and her father are together, and Oliver tells her that she isn't alone. Slade brands Oliver's back with the same tattoo that Shado has, and tells him that he'll have to live with the pain and image for what little life he has left. Sara calls to tell Slade that she is going to send Hendrik after all. The next day, Donner's boss ate Spencer calls Laurel into her office. She tells Laurel that Donner has been fired for putting everyone at risk to lure Helena out into the open. However, she informs Laurel that she won't be hired back as a lawyer. Laurel starts to go but then threatens to go public with the whole incident if they don't rehire her. Impressed, Kate hires her and admits that she didn't think Laurel would resort to blackmail. Laurel tells her that someone recently told her that once she let the darkness in, it wouldn't leave. Oliver visits Thea at her office in Verdant and she tells him that she caught Roy with Becky. However, she figures that Roy did it deliberately to force her to break up with him. She complains about how Roy and Moira are both keeping secrets from her, and tells Oliver that he's the only one who is being truthful with her. As Thea leaves, Sara comes in and asks about Thea. Oliver assures her that his sister will be okay eventually. He figures that Sara did good and they kiss. In the lair, Roy watches Thea on the monitors as she leaves. Once Felicity and Diggle leave, Roy picks up Thea's bracelet and then crushes it in a fit of rage. As Thea walks home, Slade pulls up in his car and offers her a ride home. Cast Main Cast Members *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen *Katie Cassidy as Dinah Laurel Lance *Susanna Thompson as Moira Queen (Credited Only) *Willa Holland as Thea Queen *Colton Haynes as Roy Harper *Manu Bennett as Deathstroke *Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak *Paul Blackthorne as Detective Quentin Lance *David Ramsey as John Diggle Recurring Cast Members *Caity Lotz as Sara Lance *Jessica De Gouw as Huntress *Jeffrey Nordling as Frank Bertinelli *David Nykl as KGBeast *Chelah Horsdal as Kate Spencer *Dylan Bruce as Adam Donner Guest Stars *Marrett Green as TV Reporter *Artine Brown as Hendrick Von Arnim *Lochlyn Munro as SWAT Captain Stein *Sean Rogerson as Peter *Mittita Barber as Screaming Woman *Gavin Cooke as Pirate *Sarah Dugdale as Becky *Bombyx Du Murier as Cop *Jesse James Pierce as Obnoxious Clubber *Jorge Vargas as Junkie *Daylin Willis as College Kid Notes *Coming Soon Trivia Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt3337662/?ref_=tt_ep_pr *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Birds_of_Prey *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Arrow_(TV_Series)_Episode:_Birds_of_Prey Episode 17